


Everyone needs a little bit of Chaos once in awhile

by TheSinicanEmpire



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: An Oc Fanfic, Big Brother Deceit, Big Brother Virgil, Dad like Logan, Dad pat, Fluff, Ian is the side of Chaos, Iittle brother Ian, Impulse Sanders, Little Brother Oscar, Logan doesn't like Ian or Oscar oof, Logan was never curiosity, M/M, Might have some bad scenes, Oscar is the side of Curiosity, Roman Angst, Sympathetic Deceit, big brother roman, idk yet, made as we go, maybe Uncle?, might be bad, might have ships, not a planned story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:46:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSinicanEmpire/pseuds/TheSinicanEmpire
Summary: Little story's about the life of Ian sanders, the side of Chaos, who might just blow us all away(1-2 are small stories)(3-5 has a bit of plot in them)Ian isn't a bad side, I mean, everyone needs a bit of chaos once in a while





	1. Roman needed some brotherly bonding

**Author's Note:**

> I am coming up with this from my head yo- don't mind me
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------------  
> Summery for Chapter
> 
> Roman has been crying for hours on stop, none of the sides understood why, however, one little side wanted to help. (Will never know why Roman started crying in the first place)

Ian had been pacing the halls relentlessly, occasionally biting his finger nail. He knew that Roman didn't particularly like him, calling him a new founded dark side, however he couldn't help but be worried about his older brother. 

He held a mug in his small hands and was debating whether to knock on the door or not, he really didn't want to be yelled at, but he knew that he had to help in some sort of way. Taking a deep, hesitant breath, the boy reluctantly knocked on the door, "R-Roman-" He stutters out, he gets no reply in return, making the boy bite at his lip. He knocked again, only this time, He received a choked sob and a "Go away" as a reply.

Ian looks down at the hot coco and the movie he was holding, pouting slightly, he had really wanted to try and bond with his brother, but as fate would see it, of course that would never happen. Sighing, the boy opened the door nob and slowly entered the room. Upon looking around, the room appeared to be a mess, Disney movies scattered across the floor, comforter hanging off the bed, Posters hanging by one pin. Whatever got Roman down, it got him down good.

The boy slowly moves to the bed after disregarding the hot chocolate and movie. Roman looks at him slightly and tried to clean up his tears, however, that was no use as the child had already seen him. Ian sits at the end of the bed, not meeting Romans eyes, knowing that that would make it much more worse then it already was.

Ian bites his lip, casting his gaze downwards, holding his knees to his chest, knowing that Roman is most likely glaring at his back at that very moment, even with the little strength the man had. "Uh... Hey.." Ian starts, still not looking at the other, "I know you hate me and all... because of what I represent... but uh... I heard you crying... and I just wanted to say.. that whoever or whatever made you cry isn't worth it, and if it's j-just y-your thoughts t-telling you that you are the worst, t-then uh... don't believe them.. or whatever... I-I'm bad at this- s-sorry" the boy grips his arms slightly, he was honestly horrible at trying to confront others, cause he knew all the others didn't like him. The only one's that shown interest in him was Deceit and Virgil... and sometimes he felt Virgil might not even like him. 

Roman looked at the boy slightly sniffling, "Why are you here... I thought I had scared you away." Roman's voice was scratchy as he said that, making the boy flinch, Ian turns his head and looks at Roman sadly, "you're going to ruin your voice if you keep talking," He said in a worried tone, causing Roman to show slight surprise. Ian looks around the room before remembering that he could summon the hot chocolate again. 

As he does this, Roman was in deep thought, trying to understand the 11 year old's motives, that's until he notices a hand holding a cup in front of his face, "Here" the boy gives him a soft smile. Roman slowly takes the cup, still not entirely trusting the boy, before taking a very small sip, "it... isn't poisonous" Roman says, amusement falling on his face. Ian gasps, "Of course it isn't!!! I am offended!!" He crosses his arms pouting, "Calm down, I was joking" Roman smiles softly, slowly relaxing in the boys presence. "Didn't sound like a joke to me" The boy pouts more, pointing his head in the sky.

Roman rolls his eyes at the boy before looking around, "Ah! my room is a mess!!!" he gasps, "Ya think!!!" Ian says out loud, only to soon put a hand on his mouth and scrunching up slightly, "S-Sorry" He says, looking down, he knew that getting friendly with him would only cause in his heart being crushed later on. 

Roman realizes the boys sudden anxiety and was soon to act, "Hey, it's fine, I'm not going to hurt you, as much as I might seem like a scary guy, I would never hurt a child" He says, laying a hand on Ian's head, messing up the boys hair. Ian looks up in bewilderment, "what? but I thought... you didn't like me.." Ian Fiddles with his white sleeve, He still didn't have a proper outfit of his own as he had just formed 2 weeks previous from this day.

"I'll be honest... I am still very hesitant about you.. and 1 day isn't going to clear that up.. however, I... will be willing to give you a chance... If you're willing to accept it...." Roman says, "Wait!!! weren't you just sad a moment ago! what the hell happened to that!?" the boy asks, feeling like things were jumping all over the place. "I'm having my time of the month" Roman looks sideways, "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?" Ian yells. "Jeez, it seems i'm not the only one" Roman laughs.

"Not funny" Ian huffs, but eventually gives in to the laughter. Roman hums before flicking his wrist and changing the room back to it's fabulous self, causing Ian to look at it in awh, "Whoa!!! you gotta teach me to do that!!!!" He says in excitement. "Maybe when your older" came the response that Ian would soon learn to get used to (Or upset at oof). Ian pouts and huffs, "Fineeeeee" he says, that's when he remembers something, "Oh yeah!! Papa said that I should bring this to do some 'Brotherly bonding' with you... I don't know much about Disney but...""IS THAT LION KING!!! I LOVE LION KING!! HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW IIiittttt oh... yeah" Roman starts to giggle, taking the movie from Ian, "Well we better change that, buckle up, we shall be watching every Disney movie there is tonight my little Simba" Roman grins.

Ian tilts his head slightly before nodding, "Okay!" he grins back.

That night was filled with gasps and laughter as the two watched at least three Disney movies before Roman started to notice the young boy drift off. Smiling to himself, he picks the boy up and lays him in his bed, tucking him under the covers and kissing his forehead, "I'm glad we finally got along" He says, before taking out the movie and coming back to the bed and getting in, bringing the boy close to him, and with a flick of his fingers, the lights turned off and Ian had a new piece of clothing, a stash that matched his older brothers.


	2. Virgil's Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian decides to wander to Virgil's room only to find he isn't there.

Ian had stumbled to Virgil's room, he wanted to ask if Virgil would want to bake cookies with him and dad if dad agreed to it. Instead of knocking, he decided to open the door and slowly peek his name in, saying Virgil's name to see if he was in there in the first place.

Upon seeing that no one was there, he got a tiny bit curious, which he would later ask Oscar if it was his doing. 

Entering the room with a hesitated step, he walked in. The ground was covered in disks of bands such as Panic at disco, Green day, MCR, Hollywood undead, TOP, and some from other bands. If you were to trip, you would defiantly land and break something. 

Ian kneels down and starts to clean up the disk by hand before realizing something, gasping slightly. He stands up and closes his eyes, holding his hands out in front of him, thinking of the things he wanted to pick up. It took a lot of concentration, especially to not accidentally break the case they were in, he's been practicing on controlling this ability for a week and has gotten better, so it was a bit of a risk, but it was better if he did this then accidentally breaking something.

all the disks started floating into an empty drawer besides the others bed. Ian lets it go and sighs in slight relief. When he opens his eyes, everything Is blurry, causing him to rub his eyes, that took a lot out of the child.

He looked around the room and saw something around the corner, turning to look at it, he gasps slightly. 

It was Virgil's hoodie, did he have more than one?!? Somehow Ian doubted it. He walked close to the hoodie, he hesitantly grabs it and looks at it in his hand.

'J-Just putting it on once w-wont hurt right...?' He thought.

He nods slightly at that, he adjusts his stash that Roman had given him before unzipping the sweatshirt and slowly pulling it on him. The sweatshirt had gone past his knees, the sleeves were way to big, but it was really comfortable. 

"It's so fuzzy!" the boy whispers to himself.

"What are you doing?" Came a voice from the doorway. 

"AH!" Ian screeches, reaching to take off the sweatshirt as fast as he could, but before he could do that, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down" The voice says, looking up, Ian could tell that it was, in fact, Virgil. This only causes him to panic a bit more.

"I'm sorry!! I-I was curious! I-I didn't wanna make you mad!! I swear!!" Ian says frantically. 

"Ian, calm down, I'm not mad" Virgil says, rolling his eyes slightly at how panicked the boy seemed to be, he couldn't blame him however, as if he were Ian's age, he would probably be having a whole blown panic attack.

Ian sniffles, being on the verge of tears, he could be a really emotional child at times, "Y-Your not?" he asks, hugging his arms slightly, the sweatshirt still hanging off his small body.

"Of course not, if it were the other sides, sure I would be mad, but you're a child Ian, you didn't know better, plus, I understand that at this age you must be curious about everything.... well.. not everything, that's.. Oscars job, but you understand what I mean... Plus, I think it's kinda cute" Virgil gives one of his small smiles.

Ian was gaping slightly, he then jumps onto Virgil, giving him a huge hug, causing Virgil to chuckle slightly, "Now, let's go eat, pat's waiting for us, he sent me up to come get you"

"How did you know I was in your room?" Ian asks, pulling away from the hug, looking up as Virgil stood up.

"Let's say I had a hunch" Virgil winks slightly, causing Ian to gasp.

"Love the clean up by the way" Virge smiles, causing Ian to let out a loud oh yeah, making Vigil laugh in amusement from the boy.

"Let's get going" Virgil says, holding out his hand to the boy.

"What about the sweatshirt? don't you want me to take it off?"

"Hmmmm you know, you're right, you need something around your own size, I actually have been working on something to give you.. ehehh... Look- it isn't that great but.." Virgil goes over to his dresser, pulling out a hoodie that had a black and blue checkered pattern for the sleeves and a very heavy black for the hooded part that came down to the front. 

Ian awhs at it, "You made that for me!?" He says excitedly, Virgil nods, blushing slightly from the attention.

Ian takes off Virgil's hoodie, giving it too him before throwing on the one Virgil made for him, he looked in the mirror and grins at himself, before humming. His shirt was still white, and that seemed a bit off.

Noticing the boy hum, Virgil looks at him, that's when he notices the shirt as well. Humming himself, Virgil flicks his fingers, one of his black shirts appeared on Ian, it was huge, but it would work for now, until either Roman conjured up a shirt for him, or until he or another side took him out shopping.

Ian grins at him before running back and grabbing his hand, Virgil smiles and leads the boy downstairs, where dinner had already been set on the table, and the other sides patiently awaiting the two's arrival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.instagram.com/p/BtMyZm1BK-0/
> 
> instagram, if you want to see what Ian looks like
> 
> Next chapter might be deceit
> 
> I have no idea how to run this app I swear


	3. Don't go down there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian find's a door, but before he could explore, Patton stops him

"Oscar! come out come out wherever you are!!!" Ian shouts, turning every way he can while trying to search for the other side.

He hears a slight giggle from the younger boy, grinning, he runs down the other corridor, thinking he had heard the giggling coming through that way. However, when he turns the corridor, he doesn't see a single person. 

Frowning, the boy crosses his arms, "No fair! you're not supposed to move!!" He shouts, getting no reply.

Sighing, he turns back to head out of the unknown corridor, only to find that the way he came through had been blocked off.

"W-What?" He questions, turning back around, finding a lonely door standing in front of him, "T-That's... not where I came through..." he says, biting his lip.

He slowly starts to creep closer, eventually making it to the door, he slowly puts a hand on the door knob, twisting it slightly, until he hears a loud voice.

"Kiddo!!!" Patton yelled, panting, "We been-" Patton stops, paling, Oscar hid behind the older man, holding onto him closely.

"Kiddo.. I need you to slowly back away from the door.." Patton says cautiously.

"W-Why.. w-what's w-wrong with t-the door? H-How did y-you get here? t-the hall was-"

"Calm down sweetheart, J-Just come here" Patton says, kneeling, holding out his hand.

Ian looks at the door slightly before running to Patton and hugging him. 

Patton sighs in relief, giving a slight glare at the door. He picks up Ian and Oscar, "let's make some cookies, what do ya say?" Pat asks.

The two gasp nodding, "Chocolate chip!!" Oscar says, "Nooooo!! we had that last time!! when can we have butterscotch icecream filled mint cookies!!" Ian whines. Oscar gives a sort of disgusted face. 

"You're weird"

"When did you notice?"

The boys giggle, making Patton smile slightly at the boys, he teleport's them to the kitchen, getting away from that creepy place.

Ian couldn't help but be a bit curious though... why was that door there... and what was inside....? 

He decided to think about that later, it was cookie time!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realllllllly Short chapter, I know. I just wanted to write this  
> also hey! it's not a deceit chapter oof  
> but I mean, I guess I did start giving it a bit of a plot  
> btw, the two here are still newbie sides, Ian is about 11 and formed about 5 weeks at this point now, so 2 weeks in he got along with Roman, about 3 weeks in, he took the hoodie and its about the 5th week  
> Oscar is about 9 years old, cause he's a curious lil bby.  
> here he seemed a bit shy, but that was because he was a bit scared of the atmosphere he was sensing so...  
> Yeah. So what are your thoughts on what is behind the door?  
> I think it's pretty obvious but eh  
> also, why do you think that there was a wall there after Ian entered where the door is  
> and last but not least.  
> Why do you think Ian was attracted to it? (yes this is all scrunched together, cause it looked bigger then the actual chapter lmfao XD)  
> Anyways! Take it easy guys, gals, and non binary pals!! peace out!


	4. Nightmares or more illusions?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian get's a visit from someone?

"Ian..." 

"What? where-" 

"Ian..." 

"Who are you!! Show yourself!!"

"Ian.. join us" 

"No!! I don't even know who you are!!!" 

"Join us Join us JoIn uS JOiN UsS JOINUS JOINUS" 

Ian's eyes widen, looking around, he was brought back to the door.

"Who are you!! What do you want!!"

He got no response in return. 

"Tsk" Ian growls slightly, "I see how it is, don't answer me then, guess i'm just too-"

A dead body was hanging from the ceiling.

"AH! WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!!" There was slight insane like laughter, before the body fades away.

"An.. Illusion...?" Ian whispers, "That isn't funny ya know!!!" Ian yells, only getting more laughter from whatever side this was.

"You belong with us, Our little chaotic prince"

"Never! I'm not coming with you!!!" 

"Have it your way~ Don't blame me for one of your precious family members being hurt~" 

"What!? Don't touch them!!!" Ian shouts, however, he couldn't finish as he heard a loud snap. 

\--------

Ian jolted up in his bed, breathing hard, "W-What t-the hell- a n-nightmare... no... it... it felt to real..." Ian held his head slightly. He looks to his own door frowning. 

"I.." Ian gulps, before letting out a deep breath. He slowly gets out of his bed, slowly going over to his dresser and pulling out his outfit and getting changed into it.

"Fine. Since you want me, you will get me. But hey, if someone gets harmed, don't go blaming me" Ian takes out his sword, given by Roman, "No one messes with my family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, another short chapter, however, I'm just eh with plots, but now i'm kinda excited to think of what's gonna come next, I have a few ideas, and might even update another chapter today
> 
> I like to imagine in that last sentence Ian is grinning- like a dark grin, telling his enemies that he's ready to face them but oof
> 
> you decide


	5. Illusion

Ian was looking around the corridors, trying to find the door he had stumbled upon earlier that day. 

"How did I even find this door the first time" Ian huffs in annoyance, looking around another corridor, that's when he hears a giggle.

"Oscar?" he questions, before shaking his head, Oscar would be in bed by now, HE should be in bed by now. 

He could only hope that he would be able to get back before the other sides woke up.. they all would be so worried... Well.. Everyone aside from Logan, he swears, the older side hated kids.

Ian heard another giggle, he decides to follow it, running, trying to catch up to it. 

The more he followed the giggles, the more they started to slowly stop. Ian ran to one more corridor before coming to a sudden halt.

There it was. The door...

No one was standing in front of it, but he could tell, that was where the laughter had came from.

"You can do this Ian-" The boy tells himself, letting out a stuttered breath, "it will be alright. You been sword training with big brother Roman! y-you can do this-" Ian stutters.

Reaching forward, he slowly twists the knob, remembering Patton's words from earlier.

"I'll be back dad.." he says to the room, before swinging the door open, the darkness pulling him in.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's here!! He's here!!!" 

Ian groans slightly, slowly getting up, "ughhh.." He rubs his head, before he feels his body being pinned down, Ian's Eyes open right away, "AH!! GET OFF ME!!" he shouts, trying to push the other off.

"Oh! sorry!!" The other boy blushes, giggling slightly, getting off of Ian before holding out his hand to him, grinning.

Ian looks at the hand slightly, "uhh... I can get up myself.." He says slowly.

"Well you better hurry up, if Illusions saw ya, you would be gutted" the other boy makes a slight face, making Ian get on his feet in a fast sweep.

"Illusions?" he questions slightly.

The boy nods, grabbing Ian's hand, "Yeah, Illusions, he uh... kinda makes illusions when you are super tired or desperate.. he's not one of those huge big fancy sides.. b-but h-he's really scary-" the younger bit his lip.

"What's this about me now young one?" Said side said, showing up behind the boy, putting his arms around him, tilting his head up, causing the boy to shiver.

"N-Nothing!!" The young side replied in a fast manor.

"I thought so, we wouldn't want to scare our guest now, would we? hmm?"

"N-No sir" the boy replied.

"Oi!!! leave the kid alone!!!" Ian snaps, reaching for his sword.

"You are so quick to trust, tsk tsk tsk, how do you even know if he's on your side?" The older side sighs, while shrugging.

"What- no!! i'm not quick!" Ian starts, but stumbles over his words.

"Oh dear, we got another problem child. Just great, we both know how that turns out, don't we Impulse" He says to the child, who stiffens.

"Don't hurt him! you just met him! m-maybe t-that's j-just his f-first i-impression! maybe h-he's better then that!!"

"Hmmm good point, why don't you just go to your room or play dress up with Deceit or something" Illusion waves his hand, rolling his eyes, "I want time alone with Chaos"

"Wha! no! don't send him away!"

"Why not? are you scared little one? why would you be scared of moi?" Illusion smirks.

"I'm not! I just don't think you should wave him off!"

"No! it's okay! we'll talk later, okay" the smaller side gives a scared smile.

Seeing this, Ian gives a small nod, "O-Okay.." He whispers slightly, "Be safe.."

The younger side gives a slight grin at Ian before running off to go find Deceit.

"Now, let's talk"

"What did you do to him!? Why does he have an eye patch? and scars!? How long has he even been down here?!?"

"Don't worry about that, you will soon learn what it is like down here. After all, if you try to go back up to the light sides, you will find it is fairly difficult." 

Ian pulls out his phone, dialing a number, "uhuh.. Yeah, well i'm calling Patton" he says, however the phone disappears from his hands.

"Huh, you can use teleportation" Ian says, seeming to be way to chill for a situation like this, refusing to show his fear.

"You have no way out, you were meant to become a dark side from the beginning" The dark side says with slight anger.

"Whatever you say, honestly, I doubt it though, if I were put here on the dark side, I would've probably changed to the light sides anyways, who would want to be with you, yikes."

"Is that a challenge" Illusion growls.

"Sure, if you want it to be" Ian turns to him, grinning darkly, "If I win, leave the younger side alone.. If I lose, well.. I would kinda be dead if I die so..." 

Illusion starts to laugh, "heh.. heheheh Hehheheheheh HAHAHAHAHAH YOU THINK YOU CAN WIN!!" Illusion laughs loudly.

"I'm pretty confident in my abilities" Ian shrugs, not noticing a snake crawling up his leg.

"Now you done it" the snake says, making Ian jump, "FU-"

This gave Illusion an opening to start the battle, "leaving an opening at the beginning of a battle, if that's how you fight, then this will be easy"

"Shit!-" Ian says as a whip is coming his way.

Swiftly pulling out his sword, he blocks the sword, summoning a shield. If he hadn't been compared to Steven Universe from Roman before, now he really had been compared to him, making him sweat drop.

"A shield, you think that will stop anything." Illusion smirks, creating a wall with spikes trapping Ian, closing him in tightly.

Ian hums, thinking slightly, tapping on of the spikes.

'It's and illusion.. of course it is, he's illusion'

Ian stands there, knowing if he jumped out or attempted to teleport, it would give Illusion an advantage into seeing what he has in store.

"It's going to crush you into bits!"

"Yup" Ian says calmly.

Ian watches as the illusion wall fazes through him.

"Nice Illusion, I don't know if the others fall for it, but I mean, it's kinda expected, it's your name, i'm assuming you can't actually create hardened walls or anything, that would explain why dad found me the other day and got through that wall." Ian annualized, walking forward.

Illusion huffs, "Smart, however, that's not exactly how my powers work young one." Illusion smirks.

Ian raises an eyebrow, before feeling a slight pain in his side, looking down, he could see a small patch of blood.

"Some illusions work, only after on impact."

Ian glares at Illusion, if this was how it's going to be, then he should go out right! No.. that would be stupid...

Ian looks around before clicking his fingers slightly, "Man you are too tough, looks like I might lose" the boy shrugs.

"I told you, I don't let things slide easily!"

The older side brings up a hand summoning a spear, and made it come down at a fast speed towards the boy. 

Ian jumps out of the way, cursing under his breath as the spear seems to be following his movements, he was just hoping his tactic would work.

Ian keeps trying to block the spear with the shield, but it started to crack, "damn it! why couldn't Roman just teach me how to use my magic! that would've made things so much easier!!!!" Ian says out loud.

"Ah.. a newbie at magic I see"

"Tsk, that's none of your business!!"

"On the contrary, you're the one who said it out loud"

"Well that wasn't directed towards you! so shut up!" Ian huffs.

The shield broke, causing Ian to stumble back slightly, "God dammit!!" he growls.

The spire came rushing at him, Ian nearly dodged, getting cut slightly on his shoulder, "ugh ow-" he hisses slightly.

Ian forgot that there was even a snake on him until it hissed out a "Watch out, its coming again" making Ian surprised but also helping Ian dodge again, just in time. 

"Thanks for the help" He says to the snake, the snake hissed in a thank you.

"Chaos, you can control anything you want, you are able to do things not every side is able to, all you have to do is focus" The snake hissed, but it didn't sound like the voice from before, it sounded like the kid from earlier.

"I... can...?" Ian says slowly, questioning if he can really do anything that great.

"Of course you can! you are Chaos for crying out loud!!!" The kid says.

"The only thing you can't really do is heal yourself completely.." The voice he heard from the snake before the boy came out.

"Yeah... I guess that make's s-"

"Who are you talking to!!!" Illusion growls.

"Myself. clearly" Ian rolls his eyes, smirking.

"That is weird"

"Well if you haven't noticed already, i'm not a normal person, so yeah. I'm weird, deal with it" the boy grins.

Illusion growls, adding another spire into the mix.

"Is that all you can do? summon spires?" Ian questions.

"BE QUIET YOU INSOLENT CHILD!!"

"Wow, calm down dude" Ian says, holding up his hands.

The man shoots the spires down at Ian, which caught scraped parts of his skin, however, before the spires could return to their owner, he took them in his hands, catching them from the tips, cutting up his hands, making him hiss slightly. They tried to get out of his hands, however he held them tightly, and closed his eyes, focusing on controlling them.

Instead of another spire, Illusion summoned a Kunai, throwing it towards Ian's head, but Ian didn't notice while still trying to focus on controlling the spires.

"CHAOS!!!!" Two voices came from the snake, full on panic.

Ian didn't hear them, still focusing.

"CHAOS!! WATCH OUT!!!!!!"

"HAHAHA"

"CHAOS!"

Ian didn't pay attention, still holding the spires.

"CHAOS!!!! SNAP OUT OF IT!!!!!!!"

Ian eyes opened, eyes glowing a blue color, as he dropped the spires, and held his hand up, stopping the Kunai, that was mere inches away from his head.

He looked at it, not reacting. The Kunai turns slowly while Illusions eyes were widening slightly.

Once it's done turning, Ian pulls his arm back and swiftly throws it forward, making it go faster then the eye could see. It caught onto Illusions shirt and took him to the wall, cutting through his shoulder blade.

Illusion cries in slight pain while Ian slowly snaps out of it and stumbles backwards, before passing out.

Illusions sees his chance and with his free arm, he controls the spire and nearly plunges it into Ian, but before he could do that, a flash of yellow passed his eyes, and picks up Ian's limp body.

"Deceit- you traitor!!" Illusion growls.

Deceit turns to look at Illusion, glaring at him, before humming slightly, giving a slight smirk.

"You are no longer in control of us illusion, Chaos has won that right"

"No!!!"

"He clearly beat you, you are kinda pinned up right now, I wouldn't have let you kill him in the first place anyways" Deceit smirks proudly.

"You won't defeat me!!!"

"I think the kid already has, goodbye Illusion" Deceit smiles politely, waving to him as he slowly disappears to the Sander Sides Jail like prison, finally.

"You did great kid" Dee smiles down at the sleeping boy in his arms, who's breathing was calming down after such a long fight.

Dee takes the boy to his room and lays him down on his bed next to where Impulse was sitting, tucking him in.

"Sleep well our little Chaotic Prince" Dee runs his hands through the boys hair before kissing his forehead, and leading Impulse out of the room.

With a snap of his fingers, A black crown lay beside Ian and the lights were turned off.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He will be okay right?" Impulse asks, pulling on Dee's sleeve.

"Well yeah, he's chaos, he's obviously going to be alright" Deceit chuckles at the boy.

"But what if his body doesn't heal!"

"It will, and when he's recovered enough, we'll take him back to the light sides... he.. doesn't belong down here, maybe we could ask them to take you in too" Dee ruffles the other boy's hair.

"Wha! no!! I wanna stay with you Dee!! you're my only family!"

"I know Impulse, it's just, I want what's right for you, who knows who else will come and try to harm you" Dee sighs.

Impulse frowns slightly before hugging Deceits leg, "I love you big brother"

Deceit chuckles, "I love you to Jax" he ruffles the boys hair, making the boy giggle.

"Let's watch a movie! my room as to not wake Ian wake up" the boy giggles.

"Sounds good to me, which one?"

"Jungle book!!!" 

"Of course" Deceit rolls his eyes, already having had known what he was going to choose.

Impulse giggles more, taking Dee's hand, leading him to his room, putting in the movie.

Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LONG CHAPTER!! YAY!!
> 
> Also- Illusion Just got to jail because no one was able to take him without being harmed
> 
> So now that Illusion is worn down, and most likely can't move one of his arms, they can take him in better.
> 
> He won't be leaving there for a veryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy long time


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian is brought back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see? I wanted to update heh

Ian slowly starts to wake up, groaning slightly, he rubs his eyes and starts to sit up and look around. He tries to remember what happened the day before. It suddenly hits him.

He's on the dark side.

He starts to struggle to get off the couch- he eventually falls off and lands face first into the ground.

"Mmmmmph" he groans loudly, "ow..." he says.

Deceit hears the fall and rushes into the room, when he sees Ian he starts to giggle, "you good?" He asks.

Ian looks up, "yeah.." he says, pouting.

"That's good, cause if the Lights found you were hurt, they would come and harm me" he chuckles.

"Psh- like I would let em" Ian says, starting to giggle.

"Right" Deceit smiles, "anyways... we have to bring you back today, they must be worried sick about you"

"...everyone except Logan" Ian says, getting up enough to sit criss cross applause and crossing his arms.

"Logan?" Deceit questions

"Yeah, he doesn't like me... mainly cause of my function" Ian admits.

"Ah common! I'm sure he's just repressing his feelings again" Deceit rolls his eyes, chuckling.

"Repressing his feelings?" Ian questions, Deceit nods.

"Yup, he's lying about him not having emotions"

"Obviously" Ian rolls his eyes, "I'm just saying, he isn't exactly 'repressing his feelings' to me. He nearly locked me up once and he made it clear that if I do something- Chaotic... again? He won't be as friendly.. he almost did the same with Curiosity..."

"That...... is wrong.." Deceit takes in a long sigh, but looks around, "but... I know one thing.. being down here- it is worse then being up there... trust me..."

Ian looks down, "I guess..."

Deceit puls a hand on his shoulder and kneels down to his hight, "trust me... please.... I'm.. sending Impulse with you as well, cause I know that even he being down here is dangerous for him.." 

Ian looks at Deceit, "Okay.." he says.

Deceit smiles, "JAX!!! IT'S TIME TO GO!!" he shouts.

The child comes out of room, head bowed, crying quietly.

"Jax..." Deceit says quietly, "hey... kiddo.. look at me" Deceit says, going over to him, Jax envelops the other in a huge hug.

"I don't wanna go Noah! Please don't make me go" the boy cries.

"Shhhh shhhhh it's okay sweetie... shh..." Noah says, running a hand through his hair.

"B-But I won't ever see y-you again!!" The boy cries.

"Jax" Noah rolls his eyes, "you can still visit... it might be harder, but you still can see me.." he says softly.

The child looks up, "y-you mean I-it" he stutters, Noah nods and brings him in a hug, kissing his forehead, "I mean it with all my heart" he says.

Jax sniffles, "I-I love y-you big brother" he says.

"I Love you too Jax..." he says, he gets up, "let's go.." he says, grabbing both of the boy's hands, dragging them up the stairs, opening the door.

Ian goes through the door, he puts his hand out to Jax, whom grabs it.

Ian pulls the boy to the light side.

"Be good.. both of you" Noah smiles at the two.

"We will" both say at the same time.

Noah chuckles and grabs the doorknob, he looks back slightly and the two figures walking away before closing the door.. 

Back to the life before Jax...

 

\----------‐----------------

Ian drags Jax to the Kitchen where he sees Patton, he runs over and hugs him tightly, "DAD!!" He cries.

Patton jumps in shock and looks down, he gasps "IAN!!!" He yells, he gets down and hugs the boy, "Oh my god- Oh my gosh!!! Ian" he sniffles.

"Hey dad..." he says and hugs back, burying his face.

Jax stands there awkwardly, rubbing his arm.

Patton gasps at the new child, he squeals slightly, he gets up and goes over to him, "hey there kiddo"

The kid fidgets nervously, "h-hello" he stutters.

"What's your name?" Patton asks gently.

"I-Impulse" he stutters.

"Oh dear" Patton says.

"H-He's my friend!" Ian steps in, Patton smiles slightly, ruffling the boy's hairs.

Virgil comes into the room, "still no sign of- oh my God! Ian!" He says and runs over and picks the boy up, his heart beating rapidly, "you had us worried kid!!"

"I'm okay Virgil" Ian says giggling, "just- got cut up a lot...." he says.

"What!!!!" Both Patton and Virgil nearly screamed.

"He fought Illusions and won" Jax says.

Virgil pales, "Illusion!!!! And WON!!!" 

Ian nods, "mhm!!" 

"Holy sh-"

"Virgil!!! Language!!!" Patton scolds

"Iz-" Virgil finishes off.

Ian giggles at the two, "Immy" Ian says to impulse.

The other turns his head to Ian, "yeah?" He asks.

"Wanna meet Curiosity!" 

"Yah!!!" Impulse cheers, excited to be able to play with kids his age.

Patton giggles, "welcome to the FamILY Impulse" he says.

The boy gives Patton a huge grin.

Patton wouldn't mention Ian's disappearance anymore, it was clear the boy just wanted to be able to relax, and it was all done. 

He was a bit worried about impulse joining, because it is now clear he was from the dark side, however- so was Virgil. So he wasn't going to judge the boy.

Logan had been watching the conversation with a frown, he sighs, he was secretly happy Ian was safe and back- but was also annoyed, but chose to ignore it, he wasn't supposed to feel anyways.

He went back to his book.

-Now, because author wants to finally finish a story for once in their liffffeeee here-

 

Ian had grown to be a lot like Roman, he still stole Virgils hoodie from time to time, he also joined on adventures and turned out to be quite the knight.

Jax turned out to love baking and books, a lot like Patton and Logan, he spent more time with Virgil though, because Virgil could relate to him.

Deceit had managed to become a light side due to much persisting from both Jax and Ian, he ended up enjoying baking with Patton, which made the moral side shocked but absolutely happy.

Illusion had stayed in the mindscape Jail. 

Everything was happy. 

.................

 

 

"Ian Sanders.... When I get out. I will destroy you" A voice drifts out, a man smirking.

 

..................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed that
> 
> I wanted to end this so badly, I just was too lazy to do it heh
> 
> But I do want to make a story of my Kid Au where all the sides have kids and it focuses on Deceits kid Aiden- but also all the other kids and sides :3 tell me if you want to read something like that!!!
> 
> It would be based on a roleplay I'm doing!!! But still!!! :3


End file.
